1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles for use in remedy of visual acuity, in protection of eyes, in decorating fashion of face etc. which are to be used being hung on ears and, more particularly, to those which are equipped with a displacement preventive mechanism.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a conventional pair of rimless spectacles. FIG. 3A-1 to 3A-4 is a side view showing various conventional components for use in spectacles. FIG. 3B-1 to 3B-4 is front, rear and side views showing another conventional pairs of spectacles having rims.
As can be seen from FIGS. 2 and 3A-1 to 3A-4, the conventional pair of the rimless spectacles have in general a schematic constitution composed of various components such as a pair of lens L, namely left and right, a pair of temples 1 having each temple end 7 to be hooked on an ear which connect each opposite end through a hinge 5 to one of the lens L, a bridge 4 for bridging both to each other, a pair of supporting members 2 for constituting a pair of nose pads etc.
As shown in FIGS. 3A-1 to 3A-4 and 3B-1 to 3b-4, the conventional pair of spectacles having rims have in general another schematic constitution composed of the various components such as the lens L, the temples 1 having each temple end 7 to be hooked on the ear which connect each opposite end through the hinge 5 to one of the rims 3 for enclosing the lens L, the bridge 4 for bridging both rims 3 to each other, each of the supporting members 2 for constituting each nose pad which is formed of a pad box 9, a pad core 10 and a pad foot 12, a place bar 11 optionally equipped for reinforcing the spectacles either mechanically or fashionably, a core bar 6 for penetrating the temple 1 and the temple end 7 thereby to strengthen them, an ornament 8 and so on.
In the constitutions mentioned above, the conventional spectacles in general do not have any mechanism for preventing displacement of the spectacles from a loaded position.
In the conventional examples mentioned above, the spectacles are supported by means of grasping a human head through the temples 1 for clipping sidewalls of the head as well as through the temple ends 7 to be hooked on rear portions of the ears, and by means of riding on the sidewalls of the nose through the supporting pads 2. When a human body is playing any sports, however, there arises a problem that a sweating action of a face skin whereon the spectacles contact turns wet and slippy so that rocking motion and vibration during the movement induce the displacement of the spectacles from an originally located position even though a falling-down of the spectacles out of the face does not take place.
On the other hand, a still another conventional example wherein extensible members formed of, for instance, rubber bands etc. are mounted for use in supporting the spectacles has been experienced. The latter example proposes, however, another problem that it hurts the fashionability of the spectacles.